Je n'aime pas les 'au revoir'
by Melhuiwen
Summary: Même un Serpentard peut donner sa vie pour l'être aimé... [OS, POV Draco] [Yaoi HPDM]


**Titre :** Je n'aime pas les 'au revoir'

**Auteur :** moé ! :o)

**Genre :** Romance/Drama

**Rating :** PG-13

**Pairing :** Niark, comme si vous aviez pas deviné… Enfin, je le dis quand même parce que peut-être que quelques-uns ne trouveront pas ça très clair… HP/DM.

**Disclaimer :** Euh, je ne m'appelle pas JK Rowling, et le monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient aucunement. J'aime juste faire joujou avec ;o)

**Note de l'auteur :** C'est court, c'est triste, c'est cliché, mais c'est sorti tout seul. A vous de voir si ça valait la peine que je le poste ?

* * *

**Je n'aime pas les 'au revoir'**

Tes deux grands yeux couleur de jade plongés dans les miens sont la seule chose que j'arrive à distinguer au milieu du brouillard emprisonnant mes sens. Tels deux lanternes brillant dans le noir de l'horizon, par un soir d'orage. Ils sont beaux, tes yeux, amour. Je ne me souviens pas te l'avoir déjà dit. Et pourtant, Merlin seul sait combien de fois je me suis retrouvé totalement fasciné par leur couleur si particulière, et confusément troublé par les émotions qui s'y reflétaient. Tu me dirais sûrement que ça fait Poufsouffle, de dire ça, mais c'est ce que je ressens. Tu me fais ressentir. Ressentir des choses que je n'avais jamais ressenties avant. La joie. La plénitude. L'amour. L'envie d'être encore là demain, et après-demain, et chaque instant que je pourrais grappiller auprès de toi sur cette terre.

Seulement demain, je ne serai plus là. Mon traître corps est en train d'expulser mon âme au dehors. J'essaie de résister, de rester là, avec toi, mais je sens que je m'en vais.

Et tes deux grands yeux verts que j'aime tant, semblent en ce moment même, par la lueur désespérée qui y brille, me demander pourquoi.

Parce que je t'aime, amour. Ca non plus, je ne te l'ai jamais dit. Je pensais que j'aurais le temps de te dire toutes ces choses plus tard, je pensais que j'aurais le temps de vieillir à tes côtés, je pensais que j'aurais le temps… de vivre. Mais je n'allais quand même pas le laisser te tuer, si ? Non, c'était inconcevable, et tu sais très bien que tu aurais fait la même chose à ma place, alors cesse de me regarder ainsi. C'est le cours des choses.

Allez, petit lion, sèche tes larmes. Je n'aime pas voir tes beaux yeux verts embués d'eau salée. Les anges ne doivent pas pleurer, amour, ce sont leurs sourires qui réchauffent le monde. C'est toi qui me l'as dit. Je n'aurai pas le temps de te dire que je viens à peine de réellement comprendre la véracité de ces paroles. Ca me rend triste, tu sais. Je ne veux pas mourir. Je ne veux pas te quitter. Je ne veux pas vous quitter. Toi et Elle. Notre petit ange. Je suis sûr qu'elle aura tes yeux.

Dis, tu lui parleras de moi ? De cet homme, qui avait préféré tourner le dos à son destin et choisir un autre chemin ? Si oui, n'oublie pas de lui dire que je l'aime, amour. N'oublie pas de lui dire que l'amour existe, amour. Nous en sommes la preuve, plus tout à fait vivante maintenant que je m'en vais, mais quand même, amour, tu lui diras, n'est-ce pas ? Moi, je ne pourrai pas le faire…

J'ai un peu peur pour toi, tu sais. Mais j'ai confiance. Tu ne portes pas le rouge des Gryffondor pour rien, je sais que tu es courageux, amour, bien plus que je ne l'ai jamais été. Et puis, je te laisse ce petit bout de moi, en toi. Ce futur petit bout de nous, qui illuminera tes jours, et te donnera envie de te battre. Tu es entre de bonnes mains, avec Elle, amour.

Tu poses tes lèvres sur les miennes en une furtive caresse, et tu me dis au revoir. Je ferme les yeux, parce que j'aime la chaleur que ton geste a fait naître dans ma poitrine, et parce que je n'aime pas les 'au revoir'.

Je suis fatigué. Et tout est noir.

Après… Après, je ne sais plus.

* * *

Une plainte déchirante, une larme qui coule sur une joue pâle pour venir mourir à la commissure d'une lèvre rouge, et dans son ventre, un petit être qui rappelle sa présence par un léger coup de pied. Ce petit être qu'il aime déjà tant…

* * *

Euh, j'ai droit à une review ? ;o)

Bisous

mEl


End file.
